Chozo
The''' Chozo''' were an ancient and highly advanced race of bird-like creatures that inhabited several planets in the cosmos, including Zebes, Elysia, SR388, Tallon IV and likely others. Although the eventual fate of the race as a whole is unknown, countless ruins and technological wonders are littered throughout the many planets they once inhabited. 'History ' The history of the Chozo is shrouded in mystery, and what is known has no accurate timeline associated with it, save that they existed well more than 1500 years ago, possessed the most advanced technology and were once proud of their greatly advanced fighting strength. The species used to have a pair of wings that enabled flight on their backs, long ago. Due to their great longevity, old age wreaked havoc on their ability to reproduce, causing a steep decline in their numbers. This seemed to have an impact on their view of themselves as a warrior race and thus changed to a non-violent one. Sources also state that the Chozo's technology reached a point where it could advance no further, thus the race chose to withdraw itself and watch over other bioforms. It is known that long ago they made contact with other races throughout the cosmos, including the Bryyonians, Humans, the Luminoth (whom they have met upon their travels and shared some of their technologies, wisdom, and culture) and likely the Ylla. As explorers and seekers of knowledge, they traded knowledge and wisdom with many of the races that they encountered. They built the observatory known as SkyTown high above the clouds of Elysia and built the robotic Elysians, later giving them the gift of self-awareness. They colonized several worlds and left behind many relics, machinery (such as drones/robots) and lore to mark their passing, the last of which is likely Tallon IV. Many of the items Samus Aran collects in her missions contain the physical abilities the bird-like race possessed and excelled at. In the Super Metroid (Nintendo Power comic), Old Bird states that the Power Suit is meant to be tough, like the skin of a Chozo. The Chozo of Zebes, who arrived via the Wrecked Ship, were known to have a "mental block" from physically harming others, such that when Grey Voice attacked Mother Brain, he was caused immense pain and nearly immobilized. This block might have been implemented when the Chozo changed their warrior-like habits and became a peaceful race. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there is a model of an unknown solar system depicted on a Celestial clock that may represent the Chozo home solar system. The Chozo were the adoptive parents of Samus Aran, having found Samus at Earth Colony K-2L after a Space Pirate attack destroyed the colony and killed her parents. After using their technology to infuse their blood into the young orphan, the Chozo trained Samus to become a warrior of their people, and gave her the trademark Power Suit. Eventually, Samus parted ways with the Chozo, and became a Federation bounty hunter. Other than this contact and one other (with Old Bird in the Super Metroid (comic)), there have been no documented encounters with the Chozo, save only with their ghostly forms on the surface of Tallon IV (who may or may not still be present after the events of Metroid Prime). What exactly happened to all of the Chozo as a whole remains a mystery. Some sources say that the Chozo were killed off by continual Space Pirate raiding or by out-of-control Metroids and/or X Parasites. Other sources would indicate that the Chozo attained some form of ascension beyond physical being or exist only in a maddened state of dimensional flux upon Tallon IV due to Phazon, existing as the apparations known as Chozo Ghosts. Finally, there are sources which state there are surviving Chozo, albeit in hiding (this is true for Old Bird) or simply having left to an unknown destination far from any currently known galaxy in the Metroid series. Likely, a combination of all of the above factors were responsible for the Chozo's disappearance and it would seem that in all but isolated cases, the Chozo as a whole no longer physically grace the cosmos. While the Chozo themselves were highly dedicated in maintaining peace in the universe, they ironically unleashed two of the greatest threats to that very same peace: the Metroids and the Mother Brain, both originally intended for noble causes. The warrior known as Samus Aran, also their creation, eventually corrected the Chozo's "mistakes". 'Culture' The Chozo culture seems to have mostly been a peaceful one, prizing knowledge in all its forms. The Chozo were explorers in every sense of the word, simultaneously seeking scientific and technological advancement, interstellar exploration, and primal shamanistic wisdom. They had an utmost respect of the natural fauna found in every planet they visited, with one exception. They often shared their wisdom with other races either equally or not as advanced as their own. The balance between technology and spiritualism seems to be another defining trait of the Chozo culture. Many of their structures were built of stone, although it is clear they were capable of using far more advanced materials and building techniques. This is most prevalent in the crafting of their statues, which seem to be present in all Chozo colonies. This art form was considered to be a sacred process, reserved only for those Chozo who had lifetimes of experience in such things. The distant sight is a (likely psionic) precognitive ability possessed by the Chozo inhabitants of Tallon IV. It is unknown by what mechanism the ability operates, but it has proven uncannily accurate in predicting the arrival of Phazon and Metroid Prime. The use of distant sight may be partly responsible for design of much Chozo architecture that appears designed specifically for Samus in her adventures. 'Ranks' The Chozo Architect is depicted as a bust in the Chozo Ice Temple room in Metroid Prime. It is likely representing architects of the Artifact Temple. "This is a statue depicting the bust of a Chozo architect. This statue is flawless." The''' Chozo Philosopher''' is depicted in a bust in the Chozo Ice Temple of Metroid Prime. It may represent the Chozo gifted with the distant sight. "This is a statue depicting the bust of a Chozo philosopher. This statue is flawless." The Chozo Shaman is depicted as a head attached to a gate resembling a fan in the Chozo Ice Temple of Metroid Prime. It blocks the path to the Chapel of the Elders, and is etched with instructions on how to open it. Samus must find another shaman statue made of Brinstone nearby, destroy it, and use the Bomb Slot behind it to lift the gate. The Chozo Searcher was one of the Chozo researchers who inhabited SkyTown, Elysia, a Chozo research facility placed in the skies of the gas giant planet Elysia. While the Searcher's name is unknown, it is known that she is female. Thus, she is the only named female Chozo, discounting Samus Aran, who is a Human-Chozo hybrid. The Searcher was apparently the first to discover the sentient planet Phaaze, although this encounter was brief and little to no information regarding the identity of the planet was discovered. She made her discoveries from the Chozo Observatory, a room in Eastern SkyTown, Elysia designed to document and investigate other planets by the use of Elysian satellites. When it came time for the Chozo to depart Elysia, the Chozo Searcher requested that the Elysians continue to explore the skies for the mysterious planet. The Elysians finally did find the planet some 1050 years later when Phaaze launched a Leviathan at an unknown planet (possibly the Pirate Homeworld) and the Elysians were able to uncover its origin as a wormhole, leading back to Phaaze. Chozo Ghosts are Chozo spirits driven insane by the corruption of Phazon. They stalk the Chozo Ruins and can be found haunting culturally significant rooms and the Life Grove in Tallon Overworld. The Phazon corruption has also removed their nonviolent inhibitions along with their sanity, causing them to lash out at even Samus Aran, who would otherwise be an ally. They are difficult to defeat without the X-Ray Visor due to their ability to turn invisible unless attacking. In addition, they are invulnerable to all weapons except Power Beam-derived weaponry. Their charged attacks will leave Samus vulnerable for a short time, as it causes her Power Suit to temporarily short-circuit. When charging they are highly vulnerable to Super Missiles. It is unknown what becomes of them after Metroid Prime is destroyed along with all of the Phazon on Tallon IV, though it is likely that they were freed from their earthly prison and "passed on". 'Technology' The Chozo Artefacts '''are a set of twelve relics, found in Metroid Prime and its spin-off, Metroid Prime Pinball. They are essentially keys known collectively as the "Cipher", which unlock the "Cradle," a protective barrier placed around the Impact Crater to quarantine the Phazon corruption of Tallon IV. The Artifact Temple can be accessed by Samus Aran after she collects the Missile Launcher. There, she finds the first Chozo Artifact, the Artifact of Truth, and learns of the other eleven. Unlike many items in the game, the hint system never points out the location of any particular artifact. However, the Chozo Totems in the Artifact Temple can be scanned to give clues as to the location of the artifacts. More clues become available as more artifacts are found. Once all twelve artifacts have been collected, Samus can return to the Artifact Temple to begin opening the path to the Impact Crater. Meta Ridley attempts to stop her, and the ensuing battle destroys most of the statues. After Ridley receives enough damage the once peaceful statues surrounding the artifact temple start to glow. The glow goes from blue to red as the statues unleash powerful laser blasts on Ridley who then plunges into the depths of the crater. Once he is defeated several figures that appear to be non-violent Chozo Ghosts rise up in the positions of the original statues and open the path to Metroid Prime itself. The '''Chozo Ship is a spacecraft vessel that the Chozo used to fly to K-2L at the beginning of the Metroid Manga. It is first seen in the panel where Samus learns that they have arrived, and then seen during a conversation between the Chozo and the citizens of K-2L. The last time it is seen is when they leave just before the Space Pirate raid. Chozo Statues (referred to as Artifactor Statues in the Metroid II manual) are statues made by the Chozo and were put on planets to observe their sentient inhabitants. The Chozo Statues often help Samus Aran in her quests by offering upgrades for her Power Suit that help her defeat enemies. The most powerful Chozo Statue was the Chozo Guardian. An aggressive subcategory known as the Torizo resemble the Chozo Statues, however these will not only move around, but also attack Samus. Some statues can be destroyed, but most are impervious to damage. They seem to have limited sentience, possibly containing Chozo spirits of sorts. This is supported by the Meta Ridley boss battle in Metroid Prime, where the statues surrounding the Cipher retaliate and blast him into an abyss at the battle's conclusion. Some statues' eyes, and sometimes other parts on their body, glow bright yellow. Scans found in Metroid Prime indicate that only select, trained Chozo are permitted to create statues. The statues themselves (or at least some of them) may have organic properties similar to the Chozo's Power Suits, as the X Parasites were able to mimic one and the subcategory known as the Torizo seems to contain bodily fluids. This further supports the theory that the statues are sentinels, partially alive and aware of their surroundings, though to a far lesser extent than the Elysians (as the Chozo designed the latter to be far more advanced than their statues). While they are highly decorative and are placed in obvious and central areas, they frequently appear to display functional purposes. The functions of the statues are generally well-concealed to those who the creators did not intend to find them; functions include motion, data storage, healing properties, defensive capabilities, and the common concealed upgrades. This may explain why the Space Pirates have not been able to reliably use or reverse-engineer Chozo technology despite being proxy to it. The Cipher was a device crafted by the Chozo that inhabited Tallon IV. After the coming of the meteor, the Worm and the Great Poison, the Artifact Temple was constructed over top of all three to contain them, and the Cipher was placed as an extra precaution. To break the seal, twelve Chozo Artifacts are required, and they will power corresponding Chozo Totems, which will power the Cipher and break the containment field. A rippling blue portal of some sort will appear under the Cipher and sections of the central totem pole will rise up, with blue light being fired up into the sky, opening the crater for the Entrusted One to enter and destroy all three threats. However, as the seal is opening, Meta Ridley flies in and drops Meson Bombs on the temple, destroying most of the totems and the Cipher, ruining the chance for Tallon to be saved. After his death, non-violent Chozo Ghosts appear, causing the rippling portal (which is unscannable) to appear once again, and allow access to the crater. A Chozo Totem is one of 12 monolithic structures at the Artifact Temple, arranged in two concentric circles. Some wil provide Samus Aran with Logbook scans for clues to the locations of Chozo Artifacts, with a keyword hinting at the name of the room it is located in. As they are returned, an orange hologram Chozo head will appear on the fulfilled totem, and more clues will be provided. Meta Ridley can destroy these and/or break them in half during his fight with Samus when he attacks, but they will produce pick-up items for her use. Some may survive the encounter and remain standing or halved. It would seem that the Cancerous rock nubs in the Metroid Prime Lair below mirror the totems. Torizo '''is a term used to refer to "living" Chozo Statues. According to the Chozo Lore "Statuary", some specially infused Chozo Statues can exert their influence to defend artifacts and serve as sentries. The Torizo are often misunderstood as either evil Chozo or robotic copies. There are three Torizo that appear in Super Metroid. The "Bomb" Torizo is the first, found in Crateria. It tosses bomb-like objects at intruders. Samus Aran battles it within minutes of arriving on the planet. At first, it appears to be a normal Chozo statue holding the Bomb upgrade, but when Samus takes the upgrade, the statue breaks apart and the Bomb Torizo rises out of the rubble. To defeat it, Samus must shoot at its chest with her Power Beam and Missiles. It continues fighting even after its head is destroyed (internal fluids can be seen dripping from the wound for the rest of the battle). It is very weak, as even the uncharged beam can damage it. Missiles also inflict significant damage to it, destroying its head before it is eventually immobilized. The second Torizo is colored gold and Samus encounters it in Ridley's Lair in Norfair. Compared to the Bomb Torizo that Samus encountered earlier in her mission, the Golden Torizo is stronger, faster, and far more intelligent. As well as being able to spew explosive Item Spheres and energy waves at Samus like the weaker version (though the latter attack is now shot at an incredible rate), it can open its chest to seemingly 'lay' egg formations that quickly hatch into bird-like creatures (resembling Wallfires) that melt away after charging forward at Samus. Normal Missiles are mostly ineffective against the Golden Torizo, who will simply turn to the side and dodge them, though with proper timing, they can still damage it. Super Missiles are not entirely effective either, as the Golden Torizo usually grabs them and throws them back at Samus, damaging her. However, it can only hold one Super Missile at a time, so a barrage of missiles can damage it. The only truly effective weapon is the Charge Beam (especially when combined with the Plasma Beam), as the Torizo cannot grab or evade a charged shot. This Torizo is colored gold at first, but it gradually gets duller until it is colored brown much like the original Bomb Torizo. Unlike the weaker version, however, it doesn't lose its head when close to defeat. Upon defeating the Golden Torizo, Samus will be rewarded with the Screw Attack. A simple way for Samus to avoid the Golden Torizo's tedious attacks is by firing Missiles; the Torizo will stop whatever it is doing in order to side-step the Missile. The third Torizo is located in Tourian, but it crumbles to a pile of dust at the slightest touch, most likely due to the Baby siphoning its energy. Whether or not this variant was stronger than the Golden Torizo is never known. '''Elysian Satellites are devices used originally by the Chozo and Elysians, and then later on by Samus Aran, to study planets and other objects in space. One of these satellites originally detected Phaaze, and others were launched in order to gain detailed information of planets explored by Samus during Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. These satellites are found in and then launched from the Chozo Observatory. These are able to detect Energy Tanks, and Missile Expansions and Ship Missile Expansions. They can also be launched to obtain Logbook entries on Tallon IV and Aether, the planets that were the settings of Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Mother Brain is a recurring antagonist and boss in the Metroid series. She is a cold and ill-tempered artificial intelligence created by the Chozo, but turned against them when the Space Pirates and Ridley invaded Zebes. Mother Brain saw potential in the pirates and decided that with them helping, she could bring true order to the universe by "resetting everything back to zero". Mother Brain was seen as a main antagonist in Metroid, Super Metroid, and Metroid: Zero Mission. She is also seen in a flashback during Metroid: Other M, and her consciousness was responsible for the events of that game as well. In the Japanese website for Zero Mission, she is given the title Mad Overseer. Mother Brain resembles a human brain, though she is more spherical in shape. She has short metal spikes protruding from the top of her scalp, and a single large eyeball with an iris colored differently in each game she appears in. Her appearance differed slightly in the original NES version of Metroid, where she possessed tusks and a pair of eyes; coupled with a long cable extending out of a mouth-like orifice, her facial features resembled that of an elephant. The brain was also a bright red. Unlike the Federation's Aurora Units, which are neuron masses enclosed in metallic shells, Mother Brain's hide is strong enough that she remains completely exposed. Several power cables come off the bottom of her body, and she appears to be permanently attached to the floor of her tank, unlike the Federations' Aurora Units, which are free-floating. Her tank, called the Control Capsule in the Super Metroid comic, is protected by multiple Ring Beam Units, Rinka, and Zebetite barriers which serve as both protection and energy resources. She will pulse faster as she takes damage. In Super Metroid, she has a number of changes. The artificial life-form now possesses an overall orange color and appears to be more mechanized. Her eye is now white and has no pupil (although in Metroid: Other M she has a more detailed eyeball) and she has a metallic mouth, complete with tongue and spittle, from which she can roar. Her most notable addition, of course, is a new mechanized body, which connects to her immediately following a forced disconnection from her capsule's life-support systems. The body itself stands taller than Ridley and is capable of dozens of attacks, including red energy beams, bombs, blue ring lasers, beam shots via her eye, and her most powerful attack, the Laser Brain Attack. This mechanized body strongly resembles a Torizo, suggesting similar technology. Metroid: Other M makes various changes to the depiction of Mother Brain in the beginning flashback. Firstly, she is much more skeletal than the Super Metroid version and less squat. The brain is now smaller in comparison to the body, which seems to lack the lumps present in the Super Metroid version. Her arms also seem to be longer, and her back growths appear to be slightly different. 'Military' Before they became jaded to the ways of war, the Chozo were a warmongering, dangerous race with a perchance for military technology. Every Chozo Warrior was equipped with power armour and superior weaponry to their foes. However, the Chozo were forced to give up their violent ways, as their slow birth rate couldn’t atone for the casualties sustained from the Chozo’s enemies. The Chozo Warrior was what members of the Chozo used to be before they became more peaceful. They are seen in Metroid: Zero Mission concept art and in the Chozo Ice Temple in Metroid Prime as a bust. In the former game, Samus battles a ghost-like entity called Ruins Test, which represents a Chozo Warrior wearing a seemingly more advanced Varia Suit-shaped armor. The Japanese name for the Ruins Test translates to "God of War." It, along with some other statues, are depicted wearing a skin pouch. "This tube extending from the mouth of the Chozo is equipped when the Chozo Warrior is in battle. The bit portion that goes into the tube leads to a skin pouch. Various aromatic herbs and stimulating seeds are put inside the pouch; when the Chozo smells these, they will enhance his fighting mood." The Elysians '''were the sentient, robotic inhabitants of SkyTown, high above the clouds of Elysia. They were constructed by the Chozo for the purpose of aiding their creators in maintaining SkyTown. To better assist the Chozo, the bird-like creatures also made the Elysians sentient. The Elysians kept SkyTown in surprisingly good condition. However, while they accomplished tremendous engineering feats with the Chozo, SkyTown still slowly fell into disrepair, even with their maintenance. This was largely due to the fact that the supplies that the Chozo left had run out and their attempts to make energy from the atmosphere of Elysia failed. Without the energy, they went into a state of hibernation, where the going-ons of the planet were given to them by dreams. The Elysians kept many of their experiences chronicled in small hovering robots that, when shot, could be scanned to download the information. These logs detailed their creation, their times spent with the Chozo and their experiences once the Chozo left them, including searching the cosmos for knowledge and learning more about the planet the Federation would come to call Phaaze. Nothing encountered in SkyTown is directly referred to as an Elysian. The last robots left in Skytown that could be considered related to the Elysians would be the Tinbots, Steambots, Steamlords, Defense Drones, Aerial and Ground-Based Repair Drones, and Databots, though these robots aren't sentient like the original Elysians (apart from, possibly, the Steamlords). The last Elysian lore entry states that most of them were corrupted and there were only a handful that remained. It is also implied that the rest soon were corrupted or died. Helios or the Steamlords may represent corrupted Elysians. '''Tinbots are androids that can be found at SkyTown on planet Elysia. They are incredibly weak enemies. Their weapons are weak kinetic beams that do little damage and just push Samus Aran backwards, and claws that are very easily avoided. If Samus gets too close, it will shoot puffs of steam at her that do some damage, as well as pushing Samus away and fogging up her visor. They can easily be destroyed by knocking them over with a Missile, Charge Beam shot or the Boost Ball (knocking three over in one boost will earn the player a "Bowling for Bots" Friend Voucher). If a group of Tinbots are standing close enough together, several can be launched with a single shot. If defeated with the Plasma Beam, they melt into a liquid puddle and disappear. Some can enter Hyper Mode. Those that enter Hyper Mode become heavier and can no longer be melted. Both of the Tinbots' arms can be shot off, preventing it from swiping and shooting. This, however, won't stop it from producing steam. The Steambots '''are sentry robots designed to guard areas of SkyTown, Elysia. They mainly serve as the "elite soldiers" of the Steamlords. Steambots are similar in form to Tinbots but have more weight and heavier armor, although they are still vulnerable to the Plasma Beam. Steambots seem to have been built both as better soldiers to replace the Tinbots and as combat support units for the Steamlords. If a Steambot is damaged extensively with conventional weaponry, they will fall to pieces. They are then able to be reassembled by a Steamlord and put them back in action. It is unknown if the reason that Steambots fall apart like this is merely poor craftsmanship or a failsafe to allow easy repair by the Steamlords. Their greatest vulnerability is extreme heat, which can distort the machinery inside them and in extreme cases (such as the Plasma Beam) melt them completely. If melted, the Steambot is unable to be reassembled by a Steamlord. They are first encountered in the Steambot Barracks in Elysian recharge chambers and are activated when Samus tries to leave, which may suggest that they were built as security robots. They can be destroyed fairly easily, however the Steamlord can reconstruct them after they have fallen. This will happen continuously until the Steamlord controlling them is defeated, severing their command link. Like the Tinbot, the Steambot's arms can be shot off to reduce its offensive capability. However, when the Steamlord re-assembles a fallen Steambot, both the arms will be repaired. '''Steamlords '''are a ruling caste of mechanoids inhabiting SkyTown, on planet Elysia. Steamlords were created to command the weaker Steambots. They have the ability to repair fallen Steambots with a wave of electrical energy and may even use it to damage Samus. Steamlords can also use a cloaking device to become invisible to the normal spectrum; they are vulnerable to weapon fire when visible. The Steamlords were created by the Chozo, and are possibly some of the remaining self-aware, intelligent Elysians that lived on SkyTown prior to the Leviathan impact of Elysia. Some time after the Leviathan struck, most of the Elysian mechanoids fell under the influence of the Space Pirates and Ghor, the latter of whom had recently succumbed to his Phazon Corruption. Three Steamlords are fought by Samus Aran in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. A single Steamlord follows Samus as she travels through SkyTown, but disappears before she can engage it. Samus encounters another Steamlord hibernating in a cryo-vessel in the Steambot Barracks, and is forced to destroy it when it commands several Steambots in the room to attack her. When defeated, it drops an Energy Tank. Later on, Samus is attacked by a Steamlord who re-assembles broken Steambot parts on Skybridge Hera, and commands them to attack Samus. Samus can destabilize the bridge they are encountered on, causing them to fall (doing so will earn her a Friend Voucher for a "Stylish Kill", so long as she does not engage the Steambots). A fourth Steamlord is found in the Ballista Storage room after Samus has destroyed the Seed on Elysia. Samus is equipped with the Plasma Beam at this point, making for a much easier battle as the Plasma melts and warps the commanded Steambots beyond re-assembly. Samus has also acquired the X-Ray Visor at this point, so she is able to effectively track the Steamlord whilst it is invisible. '''Steamspiders '''are steam-powered mechanoids designed by the Steamlords to perform various minor tasks. Steamspiders are found on SkyTown, Elysia and are often seen in large swarms and impede Samus' progress-although they are more of an annoyance than an actual threat. However, they are useful if Samus is low on energy or Missile reserves, as each can be destroyed in one hit, dropping ammo and health as they fall. Steamspiders are small in appearance, and have many legs and a protruding "head" piece. They can also fly from destination to destination, a large convenience on the floating city SkyTown. They can be seen floating around in many places, but appear in swarms in the section below the Escape Pod in the Spire Pod. They also appear around the Seeker Missile upgrade in the Xenoresearch labs, and also where the Escape Pod lands after its brief flight. It is not an uncommon sight to see massive swarms of these running amok in small crevices. '''Aerial Repair Drones are a version of Repair Drone modified for flight. They are used to perform maintenance and repair work in hard-to-reach areas of SkyTown. New units are produced every 200 years, replacing older, worn models. Aerial Repair Drones are ubiquitous in SkyTown; it's rare to see a room without a supply of the small robots. They have two spindly claw-tipped arms that contain all the tools they need to perform their work around the floating city. They normally don't notice Samus even if she gets between them and what they are fixing. When Samus first arrives at SkyTown, a few can be seen examining Ghor's Armorsuit. Because of their behavior and lack of any armaments, they are completely harmless. However, when Samus attempts to find the "hidden Chozo artifacts", they are seen destroying the Zipline, impeding her progress. The Hunter-class Gunship is a type of craft employed by Samus Aran. Her ship(s) comprise the extent of known examples of this class. The designation is only used in Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. However, it may have originated from the Nintendo Comics System, which called her gunship the "Hunter IV". The Repair Drone was a maintenance unit designed to repair parts of SkyTown, but was made obsolete by the Aerial Repair Drone, and production was discontinued over 150 years ago; only the original Drones still remain. Repair Drones are small robots that move around on one large wheel, tending to the mechanical needs of SkyTown with a single "claw" that contains the various tools for their work. When moving, they can be seen "walking" their tool-claw along with their wheel. It is unknown whether this is their main mode of locomotion, or simply for balance. These drones can be shot by Samus, and while they are harmless, the targeting reticule can circle around them, showing that they can be locked on. Several repair drones of both kinds can be seen tending to Ghor's Armorsuit when it is on the Spire Dock. They, along with the Aerial Drone, are quite sufficient sources of supplies, as they tend to drop Energy worth either ten or 25 units. The Elysian Shriekbat is a SkyTown drone which imitates a regular Shriekbat. It is not actually a real Shriekbat but a mechanical replica of one. Their purpose is unknown, but they are possibly sentries to guard certain areas of SkyTown. The Hive Mecha is the second boss Samus battles in Metroid Prime. They are classified as a second-generation combat drone, able to interface with organic units at a higher level. It trains, shelters, and works with its hive dwellers. However, the device is very weak; without any methods to defend itself, it solely relies on the creatures that reside in it to handle any threats, in this case Ram War Wasps. The Mecha is vulnerable around its access ports and cannot withstand many shots from the Power Beam. The main problem Samus has in the battle is the acid water. Falling into this is an issue and since Samus has no spare Energy Tanks, escaping the water if she falls into it is almost inconceivable. Before Samus can target the actual Hive Mecha, she must deal with a swarm of Ram War Wasps, which swirl around her very fast and are difficult to hit. Eventually, one or more wasps will pause before rushing at her to sting her and knock her into the acid. This is Samus' chance to kill them. Once the wasps are dead, the Hive Mecha opens up an access port, possibly to usher in Wasps that will never come. Samus must fire at this, the mecha's weak spot, until it rotates, opens another hatch and releases a new round of wasps for her to kill, repeating the battle until the Mecha is defeated. The destruction of the Hive Mecha awards Samus with the Missile Launcher, which she lost prior to arriving on Tallon IV. The Dragoon Battle Drone is a drone used for defense in SkyTown. It was originally used to keep aerial creatures away from machinery, but is now used in a combat role. Its weaponry includes twin Rocket Pods and a Missile-jamming system. It is resilient, but its thruster controls are easily damaged by the Grapple Lasso. It can also be killed with a charged Plasma Beam or Nova Beam shot. If the Grapple Voltage weapon is used, its energy can be fed off of, but the drone will break free eventually. Thanks to its Missile-jamming system, any Missiles fired at it will be deflected. The Incinerator Drone is the fourth boss in Metroid Prime. It resides in the Burn Dome located in the Chozo Ruins. Originally created to dispose of waste with its high intensity flamethrowers, it attacks Samus because it perceives her as a threat. To defend itself, it will send a pillar of flame into the War Wasp nests overhead, releasing Barbed War Wasps. It can also attack Samus by shooting out horizontal jets of flame, which can be avoided by running or jumping over them. After several sweeps of flame, a small cylinder with two red glowing spots on either side of it emerges from the top. These are the only weak points the unit has. After enough damage has been inflicted to the drone, it will tilt its flamethrowers upward and burn the hive above it, causing some Barbed War Wasps to come out and attack Samus. The Incinerator Drone then continues to use its wall of fire to attack. Samus must repeat this process until the Drone is destroyed, leaving the Morph Ball Bomb. Transportation Drones are used to distribute supplies and other materials along a predetermined route in SkyTown. They are often seen flying around in various sections of SkyTown. It may be hard for Samus to successfully scan one, as their flight altitude in relation to her is quite high. The drones can be shot down, and downed drones often provide supplies from the containers they carry. Because of their role, they do not possess a threat to the player in any way. They are the Elysian counterpart of the Pirate Cargo Drone. The Elysian Defense Drone is a robot that is located on SkyTown, Elysia and is the second boss fought there, after the Steamlord. Samus is ambushed by this mechanoid when she tries to acquire the Boost Ball. This trap was likely set up by the Elysians (to test those who wish to obtain the Boost Ball) or Ghor. The Elysians designed the Defense Drone to guard key areas in SkyTown - however, only one is ever encountered. The Defense Drone's appearance is bronze-colored, bipedal, dome-topped and tank- like. Armor covers the entire outside of the unit, protecting it from harm. A feature at the lower end of the mechanoid looks similar to a rib cage. A large cannon protrudes from the base of the unit and is used for multiple attacks. A single yellow eye is the unit's main optical device. Three antennae are located above the robot's head, which can be damaged by beam or missile fire. After all three antennae are brought offline, the mechanoid will be stunned for a period. This allows the robot's optical device to be damaged by the Grapple Lasso, which causes an erratic spinning motion of the eye and reveals the unit's control mechanism. The dome splits into two parts, and the control device is vulnerable to weapons fire. After the Defense Drone becomes critically damaged, the unit emits a deep fog that covers the area and impairs Samus' view. After the Defense Drone is defeated, it short circuits and collapses, then explodes. The locking device that held the Boost Ball upgrade in place deactivates and the upgrade appears. Offensively, the Defense Drone is very well equipped. The main cannon features a homing Plasma Bomb launcher and lock-on missiles. Both these attacks need to be charged for a brief period. The Plasma Bomb can be destroyed with an Ice Missile. Fewer missiles can be fired without charge. The feet are equipped with a booster for propelling the unit far for jumping, and also to slow the speed when falling. They also can create large, expanding electric shockwaves after landing. When the control unit is revealed, the Defense Drone will jump to high ledges around the room. It will then fire homing mine balls, which explode and splatter on impact. These are used as a distraction from damaging the Defense Drone's control mechanism and can be destroyed with several shots. A Databot is a hovering robot in SkyTown. If it is shot, then it can be scanned for SkyTown Lore. Databots are indestructible to all forms of weaponry. When a Databot is shot, it folds in half and projects a holographic screen with circular symbols into the air. After the data is scanned and downloaded, the Databot unfolds and resumes its patrol. There are twelve Databots scattered throughout SkyTown. Little is know of these robots. All that is know is that they were left behind to give the next people who find Elysia info about what happened to them. Swarmbots '''are small, airborne Elysian drones. As the name implies, Swarmbots travel in moderate-sized swarms throughout the Chozo SkyTown facility. The only functioning units ever encountered appear to have either gone rogue or suffered from Phazon corruption, as they will attack any organic being on sight. Little is known about their original function, although their lack of tools or other equipment and relatively potent weapons systems indicate that they may have been created for security or defense purposes. Their behavior and appearance resemble that of the Phazon Nightbarbs of Bryyo. The diffuse nature of a Swarmbot cloud provides excellent protection against attack, as the fast-moving individual robots are capable of avoiding most any weapons system. When Samus Aran approaches, the swarm will collapse to form a small ring and begin charging a series of energy blasts: during this period, they are vulnerable to all of the Hunter's weaponry. However, if the swarm is disrupted early in the charging process, damaged Swarmbots will survive and attempt to ram Samus: these robots are slow-moving enough to be targetted and destroyed individually, although their small size necessitates a fair amount of aim. The drone Helios also commands a large number of Phazon-energized Swarmbots in order to defend the Elysia Seed: these machines are vulnerable to attack, but the vast quantities produced by Helios make it useless to destroy them individually. They form complex patterns to assist in Helios's attacks, such as "legs", spherical shields, etc. Upon the master drone's destruction, the Swarmbots revert to their conventional energy level and disperse. The shape-shifting bounty hunter Gandrayda occasionally transforms into Swarmbot-G, a circling group of Swarmbots during her own encounter with Samus. Besides the Elysian Leviathan Core, Swarmbots are found in Skybridge Athene after the acquisition of the Ship Grapple, Gearworks and the Spire Dock before Samus summons the Escape Pod. '''Helios is the guardian of Elysia's Leviathan. This mechanoid looks like a small round sphere with four tentacle-arm like appendages. He's the prime robot of a group of Swarmbots, also inhabiting the Leviathan. Helios has seven forms. All but the final form are invulnerable, and he only takes this form after being hit in his other forms many times. The first form he appears in is his neutral form. He has a large sphere of Swarmbots that surround him and act as a shield. He will just float in the middle of the arena. '''Metroids '''are artificial organisms in the video game series of the same name. Discovered on the planet SR388 years after they were created by the Chozo, they were promptly used as a bioweapon by the Space Pirates. Metroids feed on the "life energy" of their prey in a manner similar to the way a leech drains a host organism's blood. Unlike leeches, Metroids leave all of their prey's blood and internal organs intact yet lacking the energy necessary to sustain life. It is unknown exactly how the Metroid extracts this "life energy" or what, in fact, said life energy consists of. The Metroids were rumored to be created by an ancient race. Later it is revealed that the Chozo were the ones who genetically engineered the Metroids in order to prevent the spread of the more dangerous X Parasites. Interestingly, the word "Metroid" in the Chozo language roughly translates to "Ultimate Warrior". The body of a "typical" Metroid consists of a thick gelatinous membrane (resembling that of a jellyfish) and contains a set of three (in Phazon Metroids) to four (in Tallon Metroids) red, raspberry-shaped, quadripartite/tripartite nuclei. They have two pairs of mandibles, one for gripping their prey and the other for extracting its life energy. Metroids appear to be able to directly sense the life energy of their prey, as they have no visible sensory organs. In the early stages of their development, Metroids hover in the air. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes explains that they defy gravity by using kinetic energy that is stored in their bodies. These mature Larval Metroids are the ones most often encountered in the Metroid games and are in the third natural stage of their life-cycle (including the egg stage). Traditionally, Larval Metroids are transparent or translucent with hints of certain colors (green, red, blue, etc) Metroids are vicious creatures with no natural predators. They appear to be quite intelligent - for example, when a Metroid is released into a room containing both Space Pirates and Samus Aran, it will attack Samus Aran first, her being the most lethal enemy. Once attached to their prey, Metroids are very difficult to dislodge and will quickly drain their victim's life force completely, often killing it in seconds. Using Morph Ball Bombs is the only known way of dislodging an attached Metroid; consequently, Samus is one of the only two beings known to have survived a Metroid attack, the other survivor being Mother Brain by using an unknown 'resurrection' ability. Metroids have an endless appetite and will feed on any and all living creatures they come across with the exception of their own species. This immense threat is compounded not only by their invulnerability to most forms of weaponry, but also because exposure to extremely high amounts of beta radiation causes them to asexually reproduce via division much like a cell undergoing mitosis; the latter ability is seemingly restricted to the Infant and Larval stages of a Metroid. Metroids have only one real weakness: an extreme sensitivity to cold temperatures. Once their membrane is frozen, it can be shattered by concussive weaponry (such as Missiles and Super Missiles), killing the Metroid. In Corruption, Samus was able to use the X-Ray Visor to lock onto a Metroid's nuclei, allowing her to use the high-frequency Nova Beam to penetrate the protective membrane and strike the nuclei directly, instantly dispatching the creature. While most Metroid variants seen in the Prime games still retain their weakness to cold, some specific mutated strains have rid themselves of this vulnerability. In their natural life cycle (as seen in Metroid II: Return of Samus and near the end of Metroid Fusion), Metroids gradually metamorphose into a creature resembling an insect or a crustacean before finally attaining a somewhat reptilian form. As they change, they eventually replace their gelatinous membrane with a hard organic shell and grow a head and a set of limbs. The shell removes their weakness to cold temperatures, but all forms retain a section of weak, uncovered membrane containing a single nucleus which is vulnerable to attack. The only known form with a complete shell is the mutated Metroid Prime's first form. The egg-laying Queen Metroid appears to be the only form in which Metroids can naturally reproduce. As they grow, Metroids also gain the ability to project bolts of static electricity or spit toxic saliva at their prey. Space Pirate Data found in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption states that Metroids mutate differently depending on what planet they are exposed to, such as the Hunter Metroids encountered on Tallon IV in Metroid Prime. Metroids cannot mutate into their natural advanced stages seen in Metroid 2 and Fusion unless they are on SR388 or a perfect replica. When mutated by Phazon, Metroids will also gain various odd qualities such as the ability to phase through walls. (See Phazon for notes on Phazon-mutated Metroids.) The Metroids live on a mysterious energy that they drain from their victims. What this energy is remains unknown; the victim loses no bodily fluids but perishes nonetheless. As of Metroid Prime, this energy is referred to as "life energy". Metroids are stated to be energy-based organisms and thus increase in mass as they drain energy. Metroids can also feed off the energy used by Samus's Power Suit, which will protect Samus herself as long as it is active. However, were her suit to lose all of its energy, Samus would be rendered vulnerable to the Metroids. In addition to draining life energy from victims, Metroids can heal other life forms by transferring stored life energy into them as demonstrated by the Infant Metroid in Super Metroid. This stored energy can also be drained from the Metroid, allowing it to be used as a living rechargeable power cell. However, a scan of a Tallon Metroid in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes reveals that repeated energy drains can cause cellular breakdown to occur in Metroids. Category:Ancient Faction Category:Allied Faction Category:Species Category:Metroid Category:Ancient Species Category:Allied Species Category:Metroid Species